


Буквы в небе и океане

by R2R



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 14:03:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1943898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R2R/pseuds/R2R
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После ранения способности Чарльза выходят из-под контроля. Чтобы всех обезопасить, Хэнк вводит ему вакцину для временной блокировки мутации. Однако способности Чарльза усиливаются + он становится телекинетиком. Чарльз быстро идет на поправку, может ходить, но при этом в нем развивается его альтер эго, похожее на Феникса Джин). Когда ситуация становится критической, Хэнк зовет на помощь Магнето.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Буквы в небе и океане

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на фест однострочников по X-Men: First Class

\- Только не говори мне, что ты опять перепутал полярность, - сказал Магнето, отдышавшись.  
\- У вакцины нет и не может быть полярности!  
\- Однако ж перепутал.  
\- Да, - повинился Хэнк. - Понятия не имею, что пошло не так.  
\- А проверить было не на ком.  
\- И некогда, - Зверь потёр затылок. - Бесконтрольная проективная телепатия - это как свихнуться всем разом. А вакцина, она вроде бы даже помогла. На время. Пока не начался телекинез.  
  
По крыше бункера что-то прогрохотало.  
\- Чем это он?  
\- Танком.  
\- Я долго не продержусь, - предупредил Хэнк. - Если здесь поблизости действительно нет запасного шлема...  
\- То - что? - сощурился Магнето.  
\- Время быть героем. Или валить отсюда. Он приближается.  
\- Да, я заметил.  
\- Не там. В моих мыслях.  
Стальные стеллажи немедленно развернулись и пригвоздили Хэнка к стене.  
\- Сп-пасибо, - и это было последнее, что Зверь успел сказать.  
  
Все неметаллические предметы в бункере взлетели и хаотически закружились. Да и металл стремился вырваться из-под контроля. Стены дрожали, опоры скрежетали, воздух наполнился пылью.  
  
\- Не люблю телекинетиков, - пожаловался Магнето сам себе, отбиваясь оцинкованной ванной и стальной цепью от вихря стеклянных осколков и деревянной мебели, частично превратившейся в щепки.  
Очень острые щепки, чтоб их.  
Ох, лишь бы не в глаз.  
Время быть героем.  
Время гнуть металл.  
  
Хэнк издал сдавленный звук.  
\- Вижу, - Магнето чуть ослабил оковы, впившиеся в могучие лапы Зверя.  
\- Кх..ажется, он... отпустил меня.  
\- Чёрта с два. Давай, говори со мной.  
\- Кх... как ты понял?  
\- Я немного знаю вас обоих. У Хэнка больше навыков издавать звуки этой пастью. А теперь опусти всё на пол. И говори, чего ты добиваешься.  
Одно сознание, один разговор, одна цель. Может быть, он сфокусируется.  
  
\- Я, - сказал Чарльз, захвативший сознание и тело Зверя. - Я... Я есть!  
Зверь задёргался в оковах и беспорядочно замахал лапами.  
\- Прекрати. Или будет больно.  
  
Время быть злодеем.  
Наручники глубже врезались в лапы.   
\- Чарльз, проклятье! Сконцентрируйся!  
Зверь взвыл.  
  
Скамейка поднялась с пола, перевернулась ножками вниз. Остатки лампы выстроились в ровный ряд в воздухе, витающий за пределами бункера танк куда-то делся, стол и переломанный шкаф убрались к стене.  
  
Потом Зверь взревел на грани хрипа, а предметы снова полетели куда попало.  
\- Не вышло, - констатировал Эрик.  
Он выдернул щепку из щеки. Предметы всё ещё летали, но не нападали. Скорее, бесцельно мотались в воздухе.  
Снаружи был летающий танк и чёрт знает что ещё. Но...  
\- Время валить, говоришь?  
  
Магнето оставил Хэнка прикованным к стене - он мало что мог для того сделать, на самом деле. Если их не прикончит летающий мусор, можно будет разобраться с этим позже.  
  
Танк. Провода. Рельсы. Ещё немного, и чёртов взбесившийся телекинетик притащит сюда по воздуху подводную лодку.  
  
Безумный смех ему почудился, факт.  
  
Эрик почти автоматически проверил наличие шлема на голове. Спасибо тебе, изделие неведомых умельцев, что помогаешь сохранить разум. Хотя, наверное, телепат может навести такую качественную иллюзию наличия шлема, что настоящий надевать не захочешь.  
  
Танк вырвало у него из-под контроля, проводами захлестнуло, примотав руки к телу, сбило с ног, потащило по земле.  
  
Эрик отмахнулся рельсами, подбросил танк повыше, перехватил контроль над проводами, дёрнул их на себя.  
\- Это моё. Дай сюда.  
  
Обломки кирпича, большой осколок разбитой тарелки, гнутая вилка и эбонитовая телефонная трубка на земле зашевелились и поползли, собираясь в кучу.  
  
Эрик сглотнул, отступил назад и попытался забрать вилку. Её рвануло обратно так, что она сшибла кирпич и погнулась ещё больше.  
  
Предметы сползлись вместе - сначала беспорядочно, потом выстроились в линию, рассыпались, вновь, очень сосредоточенно, выстроились.  
ГДЕ Я  
\- Не знаю, - сказал Эрик, чувствуя себя совершенно по-дурацки.  
ГДЕ ТЫ  
\- Не скажу.  
  
Буквы превратились в стрелку. Она указывала... Эрик обернулся, услышал свист в воздухе, увидел летящий предмет и очень аккуратно отбил его танком.  
Телеграфный столб.  
  
\- Ну спасибо, дружище. Предупредил.  
  
УДЕРЖИ МЕНЯ - прочитал он на земле.  
ПОМОГИ - прочитал он в воздухе.  
ИЛИ УБЕЙ - буквы складывались теперь повсюду, двигались, рассыпались, прежде чем из них могли получиться осмысленные слова.  
  
На миг повсюду возникло УБЕЙ МЕНЯ, разного размера, из сухих листьев, камней, веток, стальных прутьев, телеграфных столбов, рельсов, облаков...  
\- Выложи это кораблями ВМС США в океане, - пробормотал Эрик. - В Тихом. Или в Атлантическом.  
  
Буквы снова рассыпались, обломки двинулись по кругу, взмыли набирающим силу смерчем.  
Стоять и орать в небо "Прекрати" было глупо. И не помогло ни хрена.  
  
Эрик за минуту выложил облакам весь запас грязных ругательств, какие знал на английском. Добавил немного на немецком, когда собственный плащ, превратившийся в лохмотья, попытался его задушить - обвился вокруг шеи, залепил нос.  
  
Оставалось одно, последнее средство. Действительно последнее. Оружие армагеддона, _доннерветер_.  
Время дружить.  
И быть героем. Так получилось.  
  
Магнето ухватился за всё железо, какое чувствовал вокруг, потом за медь и цинк, за титан и вольфрам, всё-всё, от тепловоза, лежащего на боку, до нитей накаливания в разбитых лампочках, от консервных банок в подвале неизвестного дома до стальных балок моста, за каждую расплющенную пивную крышку на земле и каждый винтик в оправе очков, каждый вагон и цистерну на станции, каждую деталь каждого ржавеющего автомобиля на свалке, дешёвые часы на руке у рабочего, вставную челюсть старика, велосипед, бензоколонку, водопроводные трубы, и это ведь он ещё не добрался до шахт и сталелитейных заводов, но лиха беда начало, власть над металлом катилась вширь и вглубь, знание о металле пронизывало мир, ощущение металла вламывалось в сознание, не приспособленное для такого, привыкшее, в общем-то, быть почти человеческим, осваивающее эти новые горизонты и в экстренном порядке привыкающее, что теперь оно может ещё и так.  
  
Потом Эрик Леншер потянулся человеческой рукой в свой человеческий затылок, неловко стащил с головы шлем, уронил его и успел, непонятно уже зачем, подхватить. Привычка, наверное.  
  
Металл. Очень много металла. Неописуемо много металла. Магнитные поля. Гемоглобин в крови. Каждая иголка в каждом компасе. Планета под ногами - как неостановимый поток, устремлённый к северу.  
  
 _"Если придётся дойти до электронов, мы пропали".  
"Почему?"  
"Я обратно не соберусь".  
"Ты себя недооцениваешь, друг мой"._  
  
Дверь бункера чуть приоткрылась, но дальше её не пускала погнутая рама.  
Через щель раздражённый голос Зверя изложил его взгляды на проклятую подземную ловушку вообще и не поддающуюся железную дверь в частности.  
Стальные шпангоуты внутри бункера не выдержали. Как ещё Хэнка там не расплющило, пока он пробирался к выходу.  
  
\- Из камня в другой раз стройте, - посоветовал Эрик.  
\- Чтобы меня просто и незатейливо завалило? Нет уж. Как там профессор?  
\- Разговаривает, - Эрик характерным жестом приложил пальцы к виску.  
\- А.  
\- Спрашивает, сколько продлится действие твоей антивакцины.  
\- Вот тут у меня не очень хорошие новости.  
  
Голос Чарльза у Эрика в голове спросил: _"Это навсегда?"_ в тот же момент, как сам Эрик спросил вслух то же самое.  
\- А? Нет, - отозвался Зверь.  
\- Маккой, поверь мне, ты очень хочешь сказать уже наконец, мать твою, вслух, на сколько эта хренотень. Или хотя бы подумать.  
\- В любой момент от нынешнего и до через три недели. Можно ускорить выведение, если провести диализ, - озвучил Хэнк свой прогноз. - Э-э. Магнето?  
\- Слушаю. И говори быстрее.  
\- Можно как-то открыть эту дверь?  
  
 _"Он ранен,_ \- сказал-подумал Чарльз. - _Ему нужна помощь"._  
\- В бункере была аптечка, - отозвался Эрик, одновременно решая головоломку - как пошевелить конкретным металлическим объектом, не трогая все остальные. - В округе чёрт-те-что творится, наверное.  
 _"Да"._  
\- Погибших много?  
 _"Н-нет. Ни одного. Но много разрушений"._  
\- Как? - Эрик подкрепил этот вопрос мысленной картинкой летающего танка и телеграфного столба.  
 _"Я не хотел никому повредить. То есть, пока ещё оставался собой. Наверное, это как-то отразилось на поведении предметов"._  
\- То есть, вся эта летающая хрень...  
 _"Тебя я просто не видел как человека. А как предмет... Моему альтер-эго ты не понравился"._  
\- А тепловоз? А танк?  
 _"Предметы разрушены, у людей есть лёгкие травмы, многие сильно напуганы, но погибших, похоже, нет. Я никого не убил"._  
  
\- Прекрасно, - было всё, что сказал Эрик. На людей ему было наплевать, но если бы Чарльз нечаянно пришиб десяток-другой обычных сапиенсов, прощай надежды, что на сегодня армагеддон откладывается.  
  
\- Меня кто-нибудь выпустит отсюда? - напомнил о себе Хэнк.  
\- Терпение, Маккой, - Магнето наконец открыл дверь.  
Зверь вывалился наружу, безразлично посмотрел на картину разрушений вокруг, и более целенаправленно - на своего недавнего мучителя и спасителя.  
\- Что? - нахмурился Эрик. - А. Понял. Сам справишься.  
  
На физиономии Зверя отразилась некоторая обида. Его можно было понять - Магнето, стервец, способен, значит, пойти, проявить геройство и спасти мир, но перевязать раны подручного ему, значит, западло.  
\- Я тут держу половину мироздания в зафиксированном состоянии, - разъяснил Эрик. - Плащ можешь забрать на бинты. То, что осталось. Но сам. Я занят.  
  
 _"Можешь уже всё отпустить"._  
\- Через три недели, - отозвался Эрик.  
 _"И что, будешь тут стоять все три недели?"_  
\- Нет. Вернусь к себе на базу, - дья-а-а-авол побери, координаты базы теперь засвечены, явки засвечены, переговоры с басками засвечены, хреновы телепаты, хреновы телекинетики, хренов Зверь с его экспериментами!  
 _"Тогда можешь и Хэнку помочь"._  
\- Убирайся из моей головы.  
 _"Рискованно. Уверен?"_  
\- Нет.  
 _"Тогда пока нет"._  
  
Зверь обматывал запястье грязной полосой ткани, когда-то бывшей цвета фуксии. На спине у него шерсть слиплась от крови, на морде сбоку - тоже.  
\- Ну так что вы сделали? - спросил он. - Как с ним справились?  
\- Запишешь в контрольный журнал? - некоторые вещи никогда не менялись. - Думал. Про металл. Был. Металлом.  
  
"Держал металл в относительно неподвижном состоянии. Проецировал контроль. Нет, состояние... усилие..."  
  
\- У меня свои штуки, у Чарльза свои. Я... кгхм... собрал свои штуки, сколько мог, и вгрузил ему.  
\- Откуда вы знали, что получится?  
\- Ты не поверишь. Прослушал пару лекций Профессора Икс про контроль над впервые прорезавшимся даром.  
 _"Бедный Алекс. Это, оказывается, так сложно"_ , - прокомментировал Чарльз.  
\- Алекс? Бедный округ Вестчестер, ты хотел сказать?  
  
Аптечка, в помятом металлическом чемоданчике, вылетела из бункера и шмякнулась на пыльную траву возле Зверя. Открылась.  
\- Спасибо, - сказал вежливый Хэнк, с опаской выдёргивая оттуда индпакет, так, словно чемоданчик в любой момент мог его укусить.  
\- Да на здоровье...  
  
 _"И раз уж твои базы всё равно засвечены..."_  
Образ школы на миг возник у Эрика перед глазами.  
  
Не успел он ни отказаться, ни согласиться, как в его тематическую коллекцию металлических предметов добавился извне большой и сложный экземпляр. Вертолёт.  
\- Спасатели? - Хэнк задрал голову.  
\- Как же. Журналисты! _Шайссе!!!_  
Какие выводы сделают репортёры, увидев Магнето во всей потрёпанной злодейской красе посреди картины чудовищного катаклизма, было совершенно очевидно.  
  
 _"Полезно для образа мирового зла"._

\- Да пошёл ты.  
\- Можно сжечь им камеры, - внёс предложение Хэнк.  
\- Или уронить их. Быстрее и проще, - Магнето сконцентрировался на вертолёте.  
 _"Нет!!!"_  
\- Или дать им интервью и рассказать всю правду. Свалю всё на свихнувшегося Профессора Икс.  
 _"Конечно. Так они и поверили"._  
  
\- Чарльз, можешь им внушить, что Хэнк не синий, не с когтями и не двух метров ростом?  
 _"Могу им внушить, будто всё, что они видят, совершенно нормально"._  
\- Я их сейчас приземлю. Добавь настоятельное желание оказать Хэнку первую помощь. Маккой, ты был прав. Они этого ещё не знают, но это действительно спасатели.


End file.
